Victoire and Teddy
by elephantwood
Summary: Follow Teddy's and Victoire's story through out Hogwarts, I will continue if I do get notes because I know that people are reading. I do not own Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 :

The first Day

I woke up to the smell of fresh toast, Mum most have gotten up early because I'm normally up first. I sit up and stretch, I look at my calendar and watch the little kittens pounce about through the pages. I see the date, September 1, I have been waiting for this for five years. I run up to the mirror and brush up my long blond hair, people think my hair is white since it's so light. I look at my room, clean like I left it last night. I put my slippers on and head down stairs, I walk in the kitchen and see my mum and Louis sitting talking about who knows what:

"Bonjour Maman!

-Ah there she is, how did you sleep Vistoire? She asks in her faint French accent

-Okay I guess

-Maman said that she got a surprise for Victoire, little Louis says jumping up and down"

I pick him up and turn to my mum

"Have you Maman?

-oh oui, come here!"

I follow her out of the kitchen Louis still in my arms into the sitting room and see the most beautiful black munchkin kitten sleeping on a pillow:

"MAMAN! Merci, merci, merci!"

I put Louis down and throw myself in her arms

"Avec Plaisir mon ange", she whispers

My mum was quite sad that I did not go to her old school, but I was given the choice to go to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic since I do speak French but I wanted to goto Hogwarts with my cousins. I am also the first Weasley to go but next year, but Fred II will be there next year to join me.

I hear a creek and see Dominique walking sleepily down the stairs, we are not the best of friends at the moments since she is quite jealous of me leaving .

"Bonjour Maman, Louis…"

I just ignore her and ask Louis

"So, how should I name him?

"hmm… Dragon!

-Did I hear dragon?"

I turn around and see my Dad, Bill, walking through the door, he is back from Sweden studying some troll. I hug him and thank him for the kitten, he laughs I bit when I tell him his name is Dragon.

We all sit down and eat breakfast, I don't eat much but I never really do in the morning. I go upstairs to finish getting ready, I put on an old pair of jeans and a blue cardigan. (Pic of Dragon)

I pick up my backpack and go back down stairs, I put little dragon in a nice cage and double check that I have everything in my suitcase. I pick up my wonderful wand, it's the core of a veela hair like my mothers and the wood of a willow tree. After the check Dad helps me put all my stuff in place since we are using a portkey to get to the train station. When we are nearly set he tells me

"Just to let you know, a lot of the family is going to be there.

-What? Dad no, please, how many?

-Well grandma and grandpa for sure, Ron and Hermione, I think Percy can't make it, and… Harry and Ginny of course, they are taking Edward.

-Edward?

-Don't you remember, the little boy with blue hair, teddy?

-ohh Teddy, yeah I remember now"

In fact I remember very well, we were very close when we were small children. But I have not seen him in four years.

I see Mum, Louis and Dominique walk out of the garden

"T'es prete?

-Oui"

We all grab hold of the key and next thing we know, we are in Queen Cross Station. It's extremely busy, people are running everywhere, trollies are being pushed around. It's all so breathe taking. We make our ways to 93/4 and pass the wall. Children of all ages are running around, parents and talking about summer holidays, I can even see a few owls flying about. I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn around to see most of my family, we all say our hellos, I catch up with Roxane and Rose while the boys play around. Then the platform becomes quite, I inspect the area to see that the potter family have just walked in. People stare at my uncle, aunt and cousins. But I have only eyes for Teddy. He is holding on tight to a cage where his owl is sat watching the scene. The potter family are used to the looks but not Teddy, you can tell he is a very shy boy.

I say hello to them while the other parents and children start talking again, me and Lily talk for a bit when the train start puffing out clouds of white smoke. Everyone know what that means, the luggage is being put on bored while be all say goodbye

"Au revoir mon ange!

-Don't forget to write!

-I will miss you"

I mount the train and wave my family off, I turn around and see that Teddy is looking at the floor

"Did you want to sit down or something?

-sure", I can fell myself blush

We take I seat with some other children our age and take off towards Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Five years later

It's very late at night and myself and Zoey, whom has been my best friend since the first train ride here, are unpacking after the train, she keeps on talking about how being prefect is such an honor and well I stop listing after a bit, us girls all have are blue robes on and are about to go to bed. A put Dragons pillow on the window put above my head, but he prefers to sleep on my directly on me. I take out the last few stuff when our head teacher Miss Porticus who teaches Muggle studies walks in

"Dear ladies there has been I rule change, this year school uniforms are not required at all time, only at special dates, when visitors are here and when demanded. Now hurry up with your suitcases and off to bed. I bid you all goodnight."

She closes the door while we all giggle and jumps up and down with thrill, finally no more robes all day. I put my trunk under the bed and put on my nightwear. We all calm down, turn the light off and start to whisper to one and other about this boy or this class until we all finally fall asleep one by one…

The next morning I put on my favorite outfit. , I put on a pair of black trousers, a jeans vest and a black and white cardigan since it's starting to get chilly outside. My hair is so light now that it just looks plain white.

I leave my hair down and put on some light make up, Zoey has already finished when I walk into the common room. It's quite odd seeing everyone in their normal clothes and not robes, I can see Dominique and her friend giggling near the fire place and wave to her, she waves back and we all head now to breakfast.

The great hall is looking very festive as we all take our seats and our house table, the Hufflepuffs are walking in when I see him. Teddy is a Metamorphmagus so, he changes his hair colour nearly every year. This year he was a light brown with a faint of his natural blue in some areas. He is wearing a rusty hoddie, purple shirt and some old black jeans.

He joking around his Albus our cousin who is in Gryffindor. They go their ways and sit at their house tables, Teddy takes a seat next to his group of mates and the far end of the hall. Like every year, headmaster McGonagall makes her welcome speech and the food is served. Zoey and I spend a long time chatting about our classes when I see Teddy make his way towards us:

"Victoire!

-Hey Teddy, how are you?( My word is it hot in here, I think to myself)

-Cool, cool and you?

-Great. (I can feel my hand getting sweaty)

-I was wondering, are you taking Muggle studies this year?

-Yeah, and you?

-Yeah, great, ehh, it's cool that their letting the sixth year and seventh year in the same course, okay see you there then"

He waves and moves along with his friends

"He was red like a tomato, so were you, Zoey spats out

\- Shut up!" we finish up our breakfast and head off to class

At around three I have a free period so I head off to the grounds, I take a seat on a bench and start to daydream when someone sit next to me.

"Hey! ,Teddy was a big grin on his face

-Oh Hi!

-You got free period?

-Yeah, and you?

-Same, same…"

There is a weird silence for a while, then we start to talk about the family and school, then homework and parties. Before long I hear the bell and realize that Muggle studies are next. We walk together to the classroom, I take a seat and Teddy sits right next to me. He still has a grin on his face. It's the last class of the day so the longest. After the final bell rings I start to pack up my stuff and soon to realize that he is waiting for me, I hurry up and we walk out into the hall, he asks me if I would like to go down to the lake. I agree and we make are way down, as we find a soft patch of grass he starts to ask

"Where were you this summer?

\- Well Zoey and I went to France to my aunt house down in Bordeaux.

-Well I missed yo—your company!"

For a moment I thought he might have said that he missed me, I can see him going a light red when you continues

"It not the same, the borrow in not as fun without you

-Sorry, but I will be there at Christmas."

We continue to talk while watching the giant squid swimming in the dark waters. We go back to the castle just in time for supper. Zoey is waiting for me at our usual spot, I say goodbye to Teddy and eat. Suddenly all the owls with the first day lettres come flying in, I catch three for me, One from my parents sending their love, one from Louis which is so sweet of him and one from Harry. I open it, it's an invitation to teddy surprise birthday party. He is going to be 17soon so Harry wants all the family to be there. I make a mental note to myself to respond to him. I look over at Dominique whom was a few more letters than me. I nod my head to ask whom they are from but she just looks away. Dominique is one of the prettiest girls in the whole of Ravenclaw, so I wouldn't be surprised if they were from some boys askeing her out. Zoey tells me about her day and I tell her about mine leaving out the part about Teddy. Some professors make a speech about the first years and the stairs. We finish our tea and all go to our common rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 :

A secret

I am working on my divions homework one afternoon when Zoey tells me that she is going to see a friend of hers in the great hall for a game of chess, I nod and continue my work. After an hour at work I see Dragon sleeping on my bed, I pick him up and sit near the window, I stroke his soft little head while watching some first years practice their spells in the courtyard, I laugh out loud since nobody is in the room, as a group gets wet after a first year tried to use the Aqua Eructo charm. I hear footsteps outside the room then hear the door open, Teddy is standing there with a book in his hand.

"Teddy, you're not allowed in here!

-I know, but everyone is outside in the warm weather."

He comes sits down next to me and strokes Dragon

"So why aren't you out too? I ask him

-Well… I kinda not allowed after a jinxed a first year, I have to stay indoors for the next term."

I laugh out loud and he joins me.

"What did he do to deserve it?

-Nothing, I was just playing a Joke on Albus"

We laugh some more until we can't breath, I wipe a tear from my eye.

"What's with the book?

-It's a photo album, of my parents, plus a few drawings of mine"

He opens it to show me the moving pictures of Tonks and Lupin smiling or dancing around. I see that Teddy has a real talent as some drawings of Harry and the family or random objets, are really amazing, but there are none of me. We look at photos for a quite a while. We start to talk about Muggle class when he blurts out

"Do you want to go on a walk with me?"

I look outside and see that the sun is beginning to set. I put Dragon down and tell him I will meet him outside. As soon as he steps out a run to my closet to pick out a nice outfit to wear, I wave my wand and in midair move my clothes around to try to find something. I finally pick out a green skirt, grey jumper and black tights. I quickly pull my hair in a high pony tail and leave.

(Couldn't find white hair in a ponytail)

I half run half walk to the main doors when I see him, his hair was now no sign of blue, it's a deep brown. He was changed clothed too, he is wearing a green cardigan, some jeans and walking boots. I have to say he looks very cute.

He starts to smile when he sees me

"Victoire, you look… very pretty.

-Thank you Ted!

-Ted? I like that"

We start to walk, but I keep looking at his hair, after about half an hour he asks

"Victoire, do you like my hair?

-of course, but blue looks so-"

At the blink of the eye his hair changed into a deep marvelous blue that match his eyes.

"This is my natural colour"

I can't help myself and start to touch to, when I look down at his face I notice his is looking right into my eyes, we stay like this for a while until—

We lock lips, he puts his arms around my waist while mine go around the back of his neck. I can feel his heart betting very fast. She kiss for a few minutes when I hear a crack. I quickly look behind me to see Fred II and his mates taking photos of us two. But by the time I open my mouth to shout they are already out of sight. I look back at Teddy who has the biggest smile I have ever seen.

A few days after me and teddy have not really talked about the kiss, we do hang out a lot more but never seem to find a time to be by ourselves. We have not told anybody about what happened. The only people who seem to know are Fred and his friends. It is not until Dominique that I know that is not the case:

On the back is written "Stole this from Teddys roome, you're welcome!"

I realize that Ted did draw me, but he probably kept the pictures in another book. I can't be mad at Dominique because the drawing is adorable.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 :

Christmas

School passes so fast, Ted and I try and see each other as much as we can. I manged to get all the cousins in one room and make them all promise not to tell the parents everyone agrees and we get a good cheer. Winter at Hogwarts is my favourite season, I love the castle under the winter snow, the icy lake where we take turns skating on. Even the ghosts seem more joyful while hanging Christmas decorations everywhere. Zoey and I spend every Monday afternoon in the library revising for our end of term exams. Luckily we took our O.W.L's last year so it's quite a lay back year. On one very cold winter Sunday afternoon Teddy asks me if I want to sneek into the kitchen to say hi to Winky. I do love Winky so I tell him I would meet him in front of the kitchens, but then he tells me with a smile "wear something nice!" and jogs off.

I run up the flight of stairs to try to find Zoey which I do playing chess in the common room, I grab her by the hand and pull her up to our room. I explain the situation and she pushes Dragon off her trunk and pulls out a beautiful dress

"It's not too dressy but is very pretty

-Thank you, thank you!"

A give her a big hug, I put it on but since he is a bit taller than me it's a bit big but with a wave of her wand it's the perfect fit. I let her put my hair in a very simple updo, since I have not seen a lot of the sun my hair has become a silver colour, I don't mind.

I finish getting ready and wait until everyone is in bed, I very quietly sneak out of bed and make my way towards the kitchen. The Hufflepuff house is not very far from there so Teddy must already be there. I turn a corner and see him standing there, a bunch of handpicked flowers in his hands. He is wearing a plain white shirt with a black tie and grey bottoms.

He greets me with one of his smiles and takes my hand "follow me" he whispers in my ear and leads me into the kitchen. There were probably a thousand candles and a little table set for two. He pulls out a chair in which I sit, he puts the flowers in the vase in the middle of the table. He then sits in front of him and out of the shadows, Winky make an entrance

"Goodevning Miss Weasly!

-Winky! How are you?

-Winky is very good, she says, but tonight is not about Winky but you and Mister Lupin."

She then clicks her fingers are our meal floats onto the table, we eat while talking about everything and nothing. It's early morning when we hear footsteps, we both start to panic, luckily Winky is here because we clicks her fingers and the candles and the tables disappear, only the flowers are left. Ted and I follow her into the supply room until the person is gone. We than decide to call it a night. Teddy walk me all the way up to the Ravenclaw tower, we gives me a quick kiss before leaving. I was just about to open the door when he comes back and pulls me into a tight embrace. The moment was more than magical, I don't know how long it had been when our lips finally let go but I didn't care.

We said goodnight and went to bed.

The next morning at breakfast I told Zoey in every detail the night before, I could not help be smile the whole time. She was so happy for me.

The last week of school went the fastest of all, everyone was very busy so no time for any funny business. The last Friday there was I big meal where we all had are robes, Macgonagall announced that there will be a winter formal this year because year seven have exchange students so it will be a goodbye party in a formal style. After the meal, everyone gathered their trunks to head down to the train to go home. On the train I sat down next to Teddy, I was very tired so I fell asleep on him most of the way.

We get off the train and say hello to everyone, I say goodbye to Zoey, and the Weasleys and Potters all head off to the Borrow. This year all the family is here except George, Angelina and their kids who are at Angelina's parents' house. We all get cosy in our rooms.

It's Christmas Eve and we are all having a big dinner, everyone has their jumpers with tier letters on them and it's the best time ever. The next morning I wake up to the biggest pile of gifts under the Christmas tree, this year I am spoiled by the family I am given some makeup, a pair of boots, loads of books and some clothes. I give a nice now collar to Dragon whom seems very pleased. I look over to Teddy who looks over to the next room, I follow him over we enter and he closes the door and says

"Okay, I might have gotten you something

\- Well me too!"

I run upstairs to grab his present, and quickly run back down, when I come back I see that he has a tiny gift in his hands. I hand over his gift and he opens it, inside is an entire drawing kit, paper and pencils everything he would need. He is so moved by my gift, he then hands me my gift, inside is a tiny little locket.

"Ted, it's… its beautiful!"

He puts it around my neck but when I try to open it won't open

"You have to kiss it silly "

I lay a gentle kiss open the locket and it open, inside is one of Teddy drawings of us hugging.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 :

Winter formal

It was the day before going back to Hogwarts, Teddy and I were still a secret to the family, we had made plans to tell them all at summer since all of this was still a bit new. I was having a cup of tea with my mum when she popped the question:

"So Victoire, tell me, is there a garcon you like?

\- Ehh, no not really Maman. (I can tell my body tensing so I grab Dragon from the nearby sofa)

-Come on mon ange, there has it be a cute boy"

Dominique suddenly enters the room shouting "There a huge snowball fight outside!"

I grab my wand "Accio Jacket" my warm jacket flies into my hand and I run to put on my boots. When I get outside white snowy ball are flying everywhere, I see Teddy and run over to him. I am only a few feet away when I giant snowball hits me the back, I turn to see George and his family arriving on their brooms. I greet my oncle with a hug, George and I are very close, when I was small it was him who would look after Teddy and I when no one could. We would spend hours in his joke shop. The snowball fight continues for what seems like the whole day when grandma Molly calls us in for tea. After supper we all gather around the chimney for our last night all together.

In the morning all the children and running around gathering the last socks or books which are everywhere. It is the coldest day of winter so I put on my warm clothes. Teddy offers me his woolly hat which I take. Harry has agreed to take all the children to the train station so it's goodbye and we all leave. We use floo powder and soon we are all on the train. Before I get on the train harry pulls me aside

"Victoire, I've been wanting to ask, does Teddy have a girl?

-What? Teddy? No, I don't think so. I have to go, I will see you soon, love you!"

I run to the train to tell Teddy, she calms me down and we cuddle the ride to school.

I don't see much of Teddy, he must take is N.E. this year so he is busy at work. Two weeks after the holidays comes the winter formal, everyone is excited, Ted has already asked me to go with him and I happily said yes. The day before the event I receive an owl from my mother which says

"Chère Victoire,

I am sending you a dress I found for your formal, I hope you like it

Je t'aime beaucoup et t'embrasse

Maman"

Next thing I know a package arrives, I open it to find the most marvellous dress in front of my eyes. It is a burgundy colour with a white sparkling top.

The next day we get the day off to get ready for the night to come. It's a nightmare to get a place in the bathroom but since Zoey is a prefect we get to use the prefect bathrooms, we invite our cousins , sisters and close friends to join. We each do our makeup and get our hair done. Zoey does mine before I put my dress on

When everyone is ready we all head down to the great hall which is looking so beautiful. I am told that it looks just the same as when the triwizard tournaments were held. My mother would love it.

I look around and Teddy is not in sight, when I feel a tap on my shoulder. He is wearing a light grey suit with a bow tie to match my dress. He shoos his friend away and takes my hand, we dance the night away. Everyone is happy, the night is going well. It ends when the exchange students leave so we wrap things up with a last slow song. I am laughing with Zoey when none other than Gother Malfoy asks me for this dance. I see Teddy start to get angry but I politely say no and tell him "I have a boyfriend" I stop and realize what I said, Teddy heard me because he stopped right on his track. He looks shocked for a second then does his grin, puts his arm around me and says "Yep, he must be a lucky man". I giggle at his sarcasm. Gother leaves to ask another girl who agrees to dance with him. The formal ends and I say goodnight and thank you to Teddy with a soft kiss on his cheek and he places one on my forehead.

While walking up the stairs I think to myself, nothing can you wrong from here. But I was wrong, I was very wrong indeed….


End file.
